


Thanks

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Happy Holidays, You Heathens! [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Kinda cursed, M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy, christmas theme, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: "Thanks Clyde, love the shirt."





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relvey/gifts).



> So this fic has mpreg in it, I like to write it and some of my friends like to read it. All good if thats not for you, this fic was written as a gift for relvey anyway.
> 
> It didn't turn out as cursed as I intended (and as cursed as our conversation was) I hope you like it anyway!

This was the third time Craig had heard Mariah Carey’s  _ All I Want for Christmas is You  _ since they’d entered the shopping mall. He was tired of that song, much like he was tired of just about everything. He wanted to go home, potentially only to lie in bed and sulk while Tweek cuddled up to him and tried to make him feel better.  _ That’s  _ what he wanted, to be in the safe confines of his bedroom being showered with praise by his loving boyfriend. 

 

But that wasn’t to be, instead he was here in Target with Tweek and his Mom. A hair elastic keeping his jeans buttoned and his shirt barely fitting over his belly. His winter coat didn’t do up either anymore and it was embarrassing. He supposes he only has himself to blame, he probably should have tried to find pregnancy clothes sooner instead of putting it off. It was all just so embarrassing, having everyone laughing at him at school and having his whole entire body change. He was supposed to be a teenager, these were supposed to be his most attractive years, instead he could barely see his feet and his belly was covered with angry red stretch marks. He felt so ugly he didn’t want to show his face outside, let alone at school or in a busy shopping mall right before Christmas. 

 

His Mom was mostly cool about the whole thing, both of his parents had been angry when he’d first told them but they’d come around. His mother is pragmatic, and saw no use in dwelling on being angry, instead focusing on what they were going to do next as a family. 

 

Even though Craig didn’t really want any of this - the weight gain, the stares, the nausea and the embarrassment. He just wasn’t able to control the emotions that flowed within him when he thought about his baby. A baby that was half Tweek, the person he loved the most in the world. He couldn’t give that baby up, no matter how much he hated being pregnant and sixteen. 

 

People were definitely staring at him now, in the mall as they browsed the maternity section absentmindedly. Craig’s Mom was looking at fuck ugly jeans with elastic on the top while Tweek stared at them in confusion. Craig wasn’t sure which was more embarrassing, the fact that he’d have to wear those jeans or the ill fitting clothes he was wearing currently. He sort of wanted to curl up and hide, he was thankful for the Christmas break so that at least he only had to face his family. Still, even they were already poking fun about how big his stomach was getting, there was just no escape. 

 

“You need these baby” his Mom said, holding up a pair of the aforementioned jeans. Craig winced, they were ugly but at least they’d be more comfortable than the ones he was wearing now. At least he hoped so, the denim fabric cut into his stomach painfully, especially when he sat down. If he had to look fat and ugly for the next few months at the very least he could be comfortable.

 

“The elastic is so ugly” he complained anyway.

 

“No one will see it” his Mom replied “you’re gonna need elastic,  _ trust me”  _ she says, looking very pointedly at his belly. Craig can feel his cheeks blush red and he self consciously wraps and arm around his stomach. 

 

“They’ll feel better on” Tweek suggested.

 

Craig grimaced, but took them from his mother and did as he was told nonetheless.

 

—

 

It wasn’t just the jeans, they’d gotten Craig practically a whole new wardrobe that day and Craig likes none of it. The clothes were more comfortable definitely but he still felt ugly as hell in them. He spent the next few days forcing on sweatpants and the most oversized t-shirts he owned just to try and feel like  _ him  _ again. It was no use really, he didn’t think he was going to feel like himself again until after the baby was born. 

 

For Christmas he knew he was getting baby stuff, which on one hand he was incredibly thankful for. It would have been easy for his parents to tell him he had to go out and fend for himself. They could have asked him to move out and refused to help in any way at all. No, Craig was extremely grateful for their support but the emotional, irrational pregnant side was a little bit upset that all his presents weren’t going to be for  _ him.  _ Everything was about the baby now. 

 

So he’d spent most of the day in this weird liminal state. Partially feeling emotional and grumpy because his body had been completely taken over and now his Christmas list too. While also feeling guilty for being such an immature brat. It was a pretty miserable state to be in and he spent most of the day in bed, moping and feeling sorry for himself. 

 

He was laying in bed when Tweek arrived. Tweek didn’t live with him, technically but he spent a lot of time at Craig’s house. He was intending to move in by the time the baby came and he and Craig were still figuring out those dynamics together. But Craig was in a fragile kind of mood and was happy that Tweek was arriving and could finally give him the attention and love he craved. 

 

He was surprised when it wasn’t just a Tweek entering his bedroom though. Clyde was trailing behind him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Craig asked, while allowing Tweek to lean in and kiss his cheek. 

 

“I got you a gift, you ungrateful asshole” Clyde answered.

 

Tweek wordlessly perched himself on the bed next to Craig and shuffled in as close as he could. Craig started to feel a bit better knowing that Tweek was all around him, enveloping him in love. 

 

“You need to see more people, man” Tweek pointed out “you’re a  _ -nnn-  _ shut in and it’s not healthy.”

 

“I just don’t feel good” Craig mumbled, which wasn’t a lie in and of itself. He did feel awful most of the time, fatigue and nausea being the biggest mood killers of being social. But a huge part was how unhappy in his body he felt, and Tweek knew this very well. 

 

“Well I’m here now dude” Clyde said, handing Craig a medium sized box which had clearly been professionally presented by the store “so just open it.” 

 

Craig took the box from Clyde slowly, bending and reaching was getting more and more difficult for him as his belly grew. The movement was awkward but thankfully Clyde was nice enough not to draw attention to it.

 

“Thanks” Craig said, voice full of sentiment as he went to unwrap the gift. He undid the decorative ribbon before simply lifting the lid. Inside the box was a black shirt, folded up all nicely like they always do at the store. He pulls it out of the box and straightens it. The thing is huge, at least it’s going to fit.

 

He turns the shirt over so he can read the slogan emblazoned on the front. In white writing it reads  _ I think I might be pregnant.  _ Tweek barks out a laugh when he sees it, Craig is unsure. He gets why it’s supposed to be funny, he just hates being fucking reminded all the time. 

 

“Thanks Clyde” He says anyway, feeling too exhausted to make a scene.

 

—

 

Craig doesn’t wear the shirt, not at first. Instead relying on the roster of new maternity clothes his mom got him. It stays in the box on his bedroom floor, Tweek suggests he wears it a few times but doesn’t push. 

 

He only decides to wear it when he realises all his pregnancy shirts are in the laundry. Well, at first he attempts to squeeze a regular shirt on but after several failed attempts he admits defeat. 

 

The shirt is too big on him, which is kind of a nice feeling actually, it’s clearly meant to be grown into by the wearer. Because it’s bigger on him his bump is less prominent and that sort of makes him feel a bit better too. A bit more like himself and less like a walking baby bump. That’s something at least. 

 

Much to his dismay, it’s the most comfortable shirt he owns by a mile. It must have been from a nice store because the fabric is incredibly soft and it just  _ sits  _ in such a way that doesn’t make Craig feel hyper aware of all the changes in his body. He feels less self conscious in it, damn Clyde. 

 

As if pregnancy wasn’t embarrassing enough, Craig now is living in a stupid novelty shirt because it’s the comfiest he’s ever felt since this whole thing began. 

 

“You really like that shirt, huh?” His Mom asks, finding him wearing it for the third day in a row. He doesn’t care anymore, all he does is move around the house anyway.

 

“No” Craig says, folding his arms and glaring “I like how big it is, that’s it.”

 

“We can order you some more” she says “you can’t keep wearing the same shirt every day.”

 

Craig wants to say no, he doesn’t want his pregnancy attire to just consist of stupid novelty shirts, but he doesn’t. The idea dies before the words even reach his throat because maybe the shirt is goofy but at least he feels slightly less ugly in it. It’s the first clothing item he’s acquired since falling pregnant that actually makes him feel more like  _ him.  _ So instead he nods. 

 

“Thanks” He says “I’d really like that.”

 

—

 

Later that night he takes a selfie on Snapchat, he looks kind of rough but he feels happy enough to post it. He captions it simply: “Thanks Clyde, love the shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
